It has become common place for restaurants, shops or other food outlets to provide refrigerated cabinets in which foods to be consumed such as salads, fruit or meat are displayed for selection either by patrons or shoppers. For preserving such foodstuffs the refrigerated cabinets usually employ some means for maintaining the containers for the foodstuffs at a low temperature so as to prevent their deterioration. Generally, however, the refrigerated cabinets which have been proposed in the past have not proved particularly efficient so that the foodstuffs stored and displayed are not sufficiently protected from deterioration. Additionally, some of the refrigerated cabinets often do not satisfy health authority requirements.
In the above type of cabinets, usually a considerable amount of condensation occurs and drains are provided to drain the condensed water into a tray provided with a heating element so that the water is evaporated. Often however the drain also directs spilt food into the tray which, when subject to heating from the heating element, deteriorates and creates a hygiene problem. Difficulties in flushing and cleaning cabinets of the above type also occur. A further disadvantage arises because the drain also tends to direct warm air back to the chilling part of the cabinet which reduces the chilling efficiency.